Prior To The Playing Field
by Almighty-Hanako-Chan
Summary: They weren’t exactly friends, per say. But they were closer than anyone else would choose to get to their abnormal classmates, and that was good enough. Pre-Timeline, Drabble/Oneshot Collection, Manga Based.
1. Go To Hell

The first time Shinji Mimura heard the words 'go to hell' was when he was ten. He had taken it upon himself to announce his profound inner feelings of love to the particularly rough looking teenage girl that just happened to pass by his house. He got to hear a lot of other phrases too that were beyond his understanding back then. Those words were much too crude for his liking.

But at age sixteen, Shinji decided he liked this phrase, simply because he managed to clout Toshinori Oda multiple times over the head before he was forced to hear it.


	2. Trees

Yutaka Sato liked trees. He didn't like them so much as to chain himself to one rather than watch it get cut down, but he still liked them. But what he liked most about trees were the leaves that grew on their branches, Cherry Blossoms specifically.

Why? Simply because when they fell, they landed on her. She, who was untouchable to him, yet was loved by him all the same. He yearned to touch her as they did.

Yutaka Sato liked trees because when the leaves fell, he would imagine himself gently obtaining them from Fumiyo Fujiyoshi's soft hair.


	3. Sheep

They were sheep.

Filthy, uncouth sheep.

And to make matters worse, they had no idea how ghastly they were.

Directing his glare to the head of the herd, Toshinori scowled irately, _Nanahara_.

Shuya Nanahara, the worst of the lot with his overgrown gristle of hair. He had attempted to get rid of it at one point but for a nasty, ill-bred imbecile, he was extremely observant when someone snuck up behind him with scissors. Who was he to deny Toshinori's good deed?

Yes, they were all rotten, pesky, _ungrateful _sheep.

But still sheep, nonetheless, and he rather liked sheep.


	4. Captivity

"I hate you Nanahara."

"Why?"

"Hmm, maybe because you got us locket in a closet?"

"How is it _my_ fault, Hirono?"

"Because your bastard friend locked us in here."

"Okay, point taken I guess."

"Damn it, it's small in here."

"Really? It doesn't seem it."

"Were you born with an empty head or did your pop pound your head against a wall when you were growing up?"

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"Do what you like."

"I'd like to get out of here."

"Ditto."

"It's dark in here..."

"Why thank you, Captain _Obvious_."


	5. Discussing Deidara

"Deidara's a stupid girly-man!"

Yuichiro blinked and looked up from his volume of the latest favourite of his manga collection, Naruto. He looked at his best friend Tadakatsu and frowned. "Why?"

The boy at the desk beside him grunted and leant back on his chair, pushing the front legs off the floor.

"He's got dumb hair; he looks like that stupid fangirl. And he sucks as a bomber. What kind of loser blows himself up?"

Yuichiro grinned wickedly, making his companion fidget uncomfortably. Yuichiro was merciless when anime was discussed.

"You're just jealous of the mouth hands!"


	6. Pheromone

"I like you, will you go out with me?"

Mitsuru scowled bitterly as yet another girl attempted to confess to his immaculate boss. As much as it bothered him to admit it, Kazuo Kiriyama was clearly attractive. And Intelligent. And just about every positive adjective that came to mind. It wasn't that Mutsuru was gay or anything, it was clear to anyone who looked his way that the Boss was the very essence of perfection, a fact that had not gone unnoticed to the females – and possibly the males – of the school.

It's not like he blamed him or anything, how could Boss help that he was born with features that would eventually make girls flock to him by the masses.

Mitsuru grinned to himself. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girls that mustered up the courage to confess to him. After watching it happen so many times, he'd come to notice a pattern.

The girl would confess, and Kazuo...

...would bluntly ignore her and walk away.

Unsurprisingly, the constant denial of their affections did nothing to crack their determination. If anything, it just made them want him more.

At one point, he had wondered if being with the Boss had affected any chances of growing popular with the opposite gender. After all, when you compared Kazuo Kiriyama with Mitsuru Numai, it didn't take a genius to tell that while Mitsuru was average in appearances (and less than that in every other department), Kazuo was in a league of his own.

But thoughts such as those never seemed to last long.

Because Mitsuru knew. And Kiriyama knew. And everyone who'd ever met either of them knew.

The only thing Mitsuru Numai liked more than girls was Kazuo Kiriyama.

And the only thing Mitsuru liked more than Kazuo Kiriyama was knowing that he was one of few people that understood the guy. One of few people who meant _something_ to him, even if that something only made him a lackey.

Mitsuru held onto that.

Even in death.


End file.
